


Say My Name

by redundant_angel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Comedy, Crack, Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Crowley is a bit of a bastard too, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Vibrators, but that's a given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/pseuds/redundant_angel
Summary: A voice-activated vibrator mysteriously arrives at Aziraphale's bookshop.  He decides to put it to good use.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 256





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Bentley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/gifts).



An unmarked parcel appeared on the stoop of Aziraphale’s bookshop one afternoon. 

“Hello, what’s this?” the angel mumbled to himself as he squinted at the label, finding it entirely unreadable. With a shrug he brought it inside and placed it on his desk. Taking great care, he sliced open the package. Inside was a discreet black box. At this point, Aziraphale was convinced the mysterious delivery was too small to be a book. He cautiously peeled the lid off the box and found a small purple device sealed in a plastic shell. His eyes widened. 

“Vibrating Prostate Massager. Voice activated,” he read aloud. "Oh good lord." 

Crowley had a tendency to shop online on Amazon whilst drinking; a habit he’d picked up during lockdown. But a vibrator? Sent to the bookshop, no less? This time the demon had gone too far. Knowing Crowley, he'd likely forgotten he’d even purchased the damned thing. 

“Crowley, you... you... foul fiend,” Aziraphale hissed under his breath. He was about to place the lid back on the box, but he hesitated. He had an idea. A rather unangelic idea, but no matter. It was about time he taught the demon a lesson about sending alcohol-fueled purchases to his front doorstep! 

Aziraphale swiftly closed up the shop and took the package upstairs with him to his bedroom. Inside the box with the vibrator were instructions to set up the voice command aspect, but it all seemed rather convoluted and required something called an ‘app’, so Aziraphale decided to use a minor miracle instead. He wanted to program the vibrator with a word that Crowley was bound to use no matter where the conversation led. He smiled smugly as the perfect word came to mind. 

The vibrator itself had a thick, curved shaft and it took a little effort to insert, but with some patience and some miracle-grade lube, Aziraphale had managed to slip it all the way inside of himself. It filled him up quite nicely, but not to the point where he couldn’t wear it discreetly, which was, of course, the whole idea. Later that afternoon, when Crowley inevitably arrived at the bookshop at the usual time, Aziraphale was ready.

“Ah, Crowley,” Aziraphale greeted the demon with an innocent smile. “It’s lovely to see you.” He eyed the large paper bag in Crowley’s hand. “What have you got there?”

“Sushi, angel,” Crowley replied with a self-satisfied smile. “Brought it straight from Japan… a quaint little place with rave reviews.” 

The vibrator, which had been sitting so quietly inside Aziraphale that he’d nearly forgotten about it, suddenly sprang to life. The angel let out a high pitched squeal. 

“I had a feeling you’d react that way,” Crowley said, setting the bag of sushi down on the table.

“Oh, yes,” stammered Aziraphale, slipping gingerly into a chair as he tried to recover from the sensation. “I am quite famished.”

Crowley began pulling neat little parcels out of the paper bag and setting the sushi rolls out on the table in a delicious looking spread.

“This is very thoughtful of you, dear,” Aziraphale said as he popped a sushi roll into his mouth. 

He was still in the midst of chewing it when Crowley asked, “You have any of that  Château Lafite left from last night, angel? I could go for a glass.”

“Mmmph!” Aziraphale keened, his knees pressing tightly together as the vibrator buzzed right against his prostate.

Crowley raised an intrigued eyebrow. “Remind me to bring you fresh sushi from Japan more often.”

Aziraphale nodded enthusiastically. His cock was now standing at full attention and his cheeks were flushed pink. “Mhm… yes, capital idea,” he mumbled, voice straining.

“You alright, angel?”

Aziraphale tried to bite back a moan but the vibrator was hitting him in just the right spot and he couldn’t help himself. Crowley, who had taken off his sunglasses the moment he’d walked in, was now staring in awe, his amber eyes wide and inquisitive as he tried to figure out what was going on. 

“Oh yes, tip-top, never been better,” Aziraphale panted breathlessly. “W-why do you ask?”

“Erm...well,” said Crowley, eyeing Aziraphale’s noticeable erection. “You... look like you’re about to come.”

Aziraphale laughed nervously. “Really, Crowley, such language while we’re having dinner.”

But Crowley, who had spent thousands of years watching Aziraphale dine on every food imaginable and then the better part of the last year memorizing Aziraphale’s o-face, wasn’t fooled. He stood, sauntered over to Aziraphale and leaned down, a devilish smile on his lips.

The angel swallowed as Crowley’s mouth brushed against his ear, and in the most seductive voice Aziraphale had ever heard, the demon whispered one word. 

“Angel.” 

That was all it took. The vibrations sent Aziraphale over the edge and he came untouched, shuddering through a powerful orgasm as he dug his nails into Crowley’s arm. When he finally caught his breath, he looked up at Crowley bashfully. “Yes, well. I, um, did wonder how long it would take before you figured it out my little secret.”

The demon returned to his seat, a knowing smirk on his face. “I received an email from Amazon telling me it had been delivered, but you weren’t supposed to open without me. That was meant as a gift for you, my greedy little angel!”

The vibrator went off again and Aziraphale cried out, by now quite overstimulated. “Oh! Oh, Crowley that’s enough! Please! So much for teaching you a lesson. Certainly this has done nothing but encourage your wicked ways.”

“A lesson? In what?”

“Never you mind.” Aziraphale staggered to his feet, feeling pleasantly dizzy. “I’ll be right back,” he said sheepishly. “I’m going to put this thing away.”

Crowley nodded, waited until Aziraphale was halfway up the staircase, then he grinned.

“Yes, angel.”


End file.
